english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Fallout 4 (2015)
Fallout 4 is an open world action role-playing video game developed by Bethesda Game Studios and published by Bethesda Softworks. The game is the fifth major installment in the Fallout series, and was released worldwide on November 10, 2015 for Microsoft Windows, PlayStation 4 and Xbox One. Cast *Player Male - Brian T. Delaney *Player Female - Courtenay Taylor *Nick Valentine/Mr. Handy - Stephen Russell *Piper Wright - Courtney Ford *Paladin Danse - Peter Jessop *Preston Garvey - Jon Gentry *Desdemona/Mrs. Whitfield/Mistress Mysterious - Claudia Christian *Deacon/H2-22 - Ryan Alosio *Hancock - Danny Shorago *Cait - Katy Townsend *MacCready/Z1-14 - Matthew Mercer *Curie/Miss Edna - Sophie Cortina *X6-88 - David Paluck *Strong/Male Ghoul - Sean Schemmel *Travis Miles/Perry - Brendan Hunt *Father/Colonel Smith/Josh - Tony Amendola *Elder Maxson/Z2-47 - Derek Phillips *Anchorman - Ron Perlman *Magnolia - Lynda Carter *Proctor Ingram - Kari Wahlgren *Lancer Captain Kells - Tim Russ *Jack Cabot/Doc Weathers/Honest Dan - Johnathan Roumie *Scribe Haylen/Ellie Perkins/Colette - Jan Johns *Madison Li - Jennifer Massey *Virgil - Matthew Waterson *Tinker Tom - Byron Marc Newsome *Proctor Quinlan/Supervisor Brown - Nicholas Guy Smith *Sturges/Scott Edwards - Philip Anthony-Rodriguez *Henry Cooke/Bert Strickland - Jerry Whiddon *Knight Rhys - Noshir Dalal *Ronnie Shaw/Irma - Elisabeth Noone *Paul Pembroke/Neil Freund - T.W. Leshner *Bobbi Nu-Nose/Maria Summerset - Roberta Farkas *Doctor Amari - Meher Tatha *Tommy Lunegan - Clarke Kohler *Doctor Carrington - Sean T. Krishnan *Edward Deegan/AJ - Bill Holmes *P.A.M./Assaultron - Colleen Delany *Glory - Chelsea Tavaras *Proctor Teagan - Greg Baldwin *Justin Ayo/Male Raiders - Matthew Yang King *Knight Captain Cade - Dwight Schultz *Mama Murphy - Maya Massar *Alana Secord/Allie Filmore - Ellen Dubin *Initiate Clarke - Christopher Walker *Kellogg/Y9-15/X9-27 - Keythe Farley *Minutemen Radio Voice/Vault-Tec Scientist - Mike Rosson *Liam Binet - Finneas O'Connell *Mel/Super Mutants - Dave Carter *Kent Connolly/Eddie Winter - Jay Giannone *Vadim Bobrov - Dimitri Diatchenko *Yefim Bobrov - Emmanuel Todorov *Gwen McNamara/Becky Fallon - Cindy Robinson *Jun Long/Doctor Sun - James Sie *Austin Engill/Chris Rosa/Pete Pembroke - Jack Riedy *Bobby De Luca - Brandon Bales *Alan Binet/Vault-Tec Scientist - Robert Picardo *Scribe Neriah/Geneva - Kat Cressida *Mandy Stiles/Cathy/Pulowski Voice - Elmarie Wendel *Alexis Combes/Darcy Pembroke/Female Child of Atom - Audrey Wasilewski *Ann Codman/Priscilla Penske/Wilhelmina Cabot - Melendy Britt *Max Luken/Malcolm Latimer - Dave Fennoy *Paladin Brandis - Alan Oppenheimer *Vault-Tec Rep/Arlen Glass - Paul Eiding *Mayor McDonough - Charlie Warren *Moe Cronin/Protectron/The Silver Shroud - Wes Johnson *Scribe Faris/Clayton Holdren - Caleb Moody *Captain Zao/Ted Huntley/Stan Slavin - Ping Wu *Talia McGovern/Molly/Settler - Misty Lee *Tina De Luca/Rowdy/Cricket - Ashly Burch *Ricky Dalton/Solomon/Lorenzo Cabot - Richard Cansino *Daisy/Cheryl Glass/Clair Hutchins/Gibson - Iona Morris *Jacob Forsythe/Newton Oberly - Eric Morgan Stuart *Emogene Cabot/Pvt. Hart/Amelia Stockton - Dani Knights *Rachel/Female Gunners/Institute Scientist - Sumalee Montano *Pickman/Brother Andrew/Brother Thomas/Mayor Murphy - Kyle Hester *Institute Courser/Doc Crocker/The Fens Phantom - James Konicek *Rex Goodman/Vault-Tec Scientist/Issac Karlin - Richard Tatum *Knight Lucia/Katherine Pinn - Carla Tassara *Knight Gavil/Winlock - Charles Halford *Mister Zwicky/Old Man Stockton/Barney Rook - Time Winters *Female Raiders/Alyssa Park/Female Synths - Salli Saffioti *Professor Scara/Smiling Kate/Trader Rylee - Amanda Philipson *Marowski/Vault-Tec Scientist - Greg Chun *Skinny Malone/Evan Watson/Clarence Codman - Alan Blumenfeld *Lawrence Higgs/Institute Scientist - Roger L. Jackson *Bonnie Tournquist/Phyllis Daily/Roslyn Chambers - Joan Van Ark *Arturo/Enrico Thompson - Gustavo Rex *Ness/Rosalind Orman - Jacqueline Grace Lopez *Erin Combes/Female Brotherhood of Steel Squire - Rachel Pace *Synth Child - Aidan Sussman *Supervisor White/Polly - Jessica Straus *Doctor Duff/Doctor Patricia - Cissy Jones *Wallace/John - Don McManus *Pastor Clements - Big Llou Johnson *Northy/Brendan Volkert/Zeke - Max Mittelman *Jacob Orden/Dean Volkert - Dan Navarro *Hawthorne/Low Road Franklin/Horatid - Avery Kidd Waddell *Sergeant Lee/Caretaker/Swanson - Chris Salazar *Danny Sullivan/Vault-Tec Scientist - Yuri Lowenthal *Henri/Fred Allen/Fat Fahey - Rafael Goldstein *Marcy Long/Myrna - Alejandra Gollas *Holt Combes/Nelson Latimer/Preston Garvey Impersonator - Ogie Banks *Scarlett/Anne Hargraves/Knight Astlin - Brenda Phillips *Maria/Penny Fitzgerald - Julie Nathanson *Abbot/Mark Summerset - John Mariano *Manny/Diamond City Guard - J.P. Giuliotti *Supervisor Greene/Blake Abernathy/Joe Savoldi - Brian Frates *Bullet/Calvin Whitaker/Sheffield - William Salyers *Davies/Diamond City Guard - Ike Amadi *Theodore Collins/Blythe/Knight Varham - Nick Bennett *Darla/Fahrenheit/Kendra - Erica Luttrell *Pete Owens/Male Gunners/Eye Bot - Bruce Nozick *F6-33/X4-18/Z3-22 - Damian Cecere *K1-98/Miranda Song/Runaway Girl - Stephanie Komure *Bobby De Luca/Lucas Miller - Brandon Bales *Angie/Eleanor/Kessler - Joey Honsa *Daniel Finch/Nathan Filmore/Drifter - Bruce Thomas *Connie Abernathy/June Warwick/Settler - Mandy Kaplan *Trashcan Carla/Doc Anderson/Principal Hudson - Veronica Cartwright *The Scribe/Institute Scientist - Jim Cummings *Marlene Glass/Alice Thompson/Child - Miya Horcher *Wally Warwick/Gavin Everitts/Child - Griffin Cleveland *Female Brotherhood of Steel - Kimberly Brooks *Female Brotherhood of Steel/Vault-Tec Scientist - Dorothy Elias-Fahn *Male Brotherhood of Steel/Triggerman - Leo Marks *Male Brotherhood of Steel - Mark Engelhardt *Super Mutant/Officer - Popeye V *Male Raider - Steve Wilcox *Female Ghouls - Gabrielle Sanalitro *Male Ghoul/Vault-Tec Scientist - Keith Szarabajka *Male Gunners/Mr. Gutsy - David B. Mitchell *Male Child of Atom - Paul Ganus *Male Children of Atom/Vault Security - Joe Ochman *Settler/Railroad Agent/Initiate - Brandon Keener *Vault Security - Fryda Wolff *Male Brotherhood of Steel Squire - Raymond Ochoa *Air Traffic Control Voice - Kevin Dorman *Eustace - Baadja-Lyne Odums *Mr. Washington - Eric Lopez *Sylvia Cooper - Colleen O'Shaughnessey *General Gage/Mayor - David Shaughnessy *Gerald/Wicked Tim - Wayne Frazier *Dogmeat - River *Singers - Cindy Richardson-Walker, Tania Hancheroff, Lisa Silver 'Additional Voices' *Bumper Robinson *Billy Ray Gallion *Caroline Aaron *James McDonnell *Patrick FitzSymons *Ray Chase Category:Video Games Category:2015 Video Games